Primo
Poké Dude redirects here. For the Pokémon Daisuki Club card of the same name, see . For the character who teaches players how to catch Pokémon in Generation II, see Dude. For the character whose Spanish and Italian name is Primo, see Earl Dervish. ---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Primo |jname=ハジメ |tmname=Hajime |image=Primo2.png |size=230px |caption=Primo's artwork from Pokémon Daisuki Club website |age=yes |years=27 |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Kanto and Johto |relatives= (grandfather), Maximo (younger twin brother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Poké Dude |game=yes |generation= , |games= , }} Primo (Japanese: ハジメ Hajime) is a non-player character that appears in and . In Generation III, his real name is not mentioned, and Primo is known simply as the Poké Dude (Japanese: TV Dude). His name is revealed when he appears in Generation IV. Primo is the grandson of the in Viridian City who teaches the player how to catch Pokémon in Generation I and gives the Teachy TV in . Outside of the games themselves, Primo is the face of Pokémon Daisuki Club website's subsection on . In the games Generation III Primo appears in as the host of the Poké Dude Show (renamed The Show Me Show in , even though the show itself is absent from these games). This television show broadcast on the Teachy TV and is aimed at Trainers who have just begun their Pokémon journeys. Primo instructs the on six key gameplay elements: * How to * What a status condition is * What type matchups are * How to * What TMs are * How to register an item The Poké Dude Show is filmed on . Generation IV At some point between Generations and , Primo moved from Kanto to Johto. In , he is first found in Violet City's Pokémon Center. If the tells Primo a secret combination of words (using the easy chat system), they will be given a new PC Box or a Pokémon Egg. There are eight wallpapers available, and three eggs: a , a , and a . All of the phrases required to receive these gifts are dependent on the player's Trainer ID number, and can be retrieved from the Pokémon Daisuki Club website, or Filb.de's secret phrase generator. Primo will sometimes compete in the Power course of the Pokéathlon. Pokémon Teachy TV ''Teach me how to battle.'' and What are status problems? |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=FRLG Poké Dude Back.png |prize=None |name=Poké Dude |game=FRLG |location=Kanto Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=1 }} | ''What are type matchups? |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=FRLG Poké Dude Back.png |prize=None |name=Poké Dude |game=FRLG |location=Kanto Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=2 }} | | ''I want to catch Pokémon. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=FRLG Poké Dude Back.png |prize=None |name=Poké Dude |game=FRLG |location=Kanto Route 1 |locationname=Route 1 |pokemon=1 }} | Caught during I want to catch Pokémon. Pokéathlon | | }} Given away (as Eggs) TMs Quotes Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen *Start of the show :"Hey, all you Trainers out there! Hello, Trainers! ...Come on, let me hear you! Hello, Trainers! It's me, the Poké Dude!" *Before moving to a particular aspect of the show :"All righty, here goes! Keep your eyes glued to the super Poké Dude Show!" *Before moving to the TM Case :"All righty, here goes! Keep your eyes glued to the somewhat super Poké Dude Show!" *End of the show :"Remember, Trainers, a good deed a day brings happiness to stay!" Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver :"Hello! I should be a familiar face to every Pokémon fan. I'm from the TV show, "The Show Me Show!" I am Primo, the big brother! Today, would you, one of my fans, tell me what you think of me?" ::No: "You cannot possibly mean that you are not interested in the big brother...? Arrgh, that cannot be true! You are just busy right now, aren't you? This must be it! Why don't you answer my questions when you've got time for me? See you!" ::Yes: "Oh my...! Is that how you feel about me?! I never thought of it that way before. By the way, how do you like the way I am so exciting and fun?" ::"Truly? That gives me all-new energy so I can work even harder! Great feedback! It'll help me a lot. Thank you for your continued support!" *Giving a wallpaper :"...! You are no ordinary fan, knowing such a thing! You're a Trainer, right? I'll pull some strings for you. I think I can swing a deal to get you a new wallpaper for your PC Boxes. Make sure you keep your channel tuned to "The Show Me Show!" And don't forget about me, the big brother!" *Giving an Egg :"...! You are no ordinary fan, knowing such a thing! You are a Trainer, right? I'll pull some strings for you. I think I can swing a deal and give you this Egg. You take good care of it!" Sprites In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Primo (as the Poké Dude) or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} Trivia * Hironobu Yoshida once performed in a live-action version of Teachy TV, dressing up as the Poké Dude to present it. Depictions of him in various poses form the basis for the illustration for the Poké Dude promotional card. * He, , and the Dude are the only NPCs to receive a back sprite, but not a front one. Names Primo Poké Dude Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters de:Castor es:Cástor it:Castore ja:テレビのおにいさん zh:阿始